Nuestra Estación
by Arhatdy-Uchiha
Summary: ¿Qué es la felicidad? Él había descubierto la respuesta que tanto habia buscado, y ella estaba deseando con todo el corazon escucharla. Saber lo que lo hacía feliz, sin pensar que formaba parte de la respuesta. One-shoot. SasuHina.


_Los personajes de **Naruto** no me pertenecen, son de **Masashi Kishimoto Sama**!, _

_La escritura y los garabatos que salgan de mi cabeza por medio de estas líneas, son mías._

- Hablan- ... "piensan"

.

.

.

**Nuestra Estación:**

Abrió los ojos de manera tranquila y pausada, como si en el fondo no quisiese despertar por completo. Había tenido una buena noche, eso en cuanto a sueños era un absoluto paraíso para él. No había dormido tantas horas seguidas sin despertarse de golpe, frunciendo el ceño, malhumorado por lo que había visto en su mente, desde hacia años. Siempre era lo mismo, aunque los últimos meses había entendido que al parecer su maltrecha alma se estaba tranquilizando, cada día se sentía menos hastiado, cada día se sentía mas neutral, era como si la sal que había en sus heridas se fuera limpiando, dejando que la carne sanara lentamente. El sabia que no podía sanar por completo, los golpes que había en su cuerpo profundizaron hasta llegar a su alma, agujerandola también, por lo que le quedaba claro que jamas volvería a ser el mismo que alguna vez fue. Sin embargo, a diferencia de antes pondría mas empeño en su vida, las cosas habían cambiado junto con su situación y él, realmente quería llegar a sentir la plenitud absoluta. Ahora que tenia un motivo para hacerlo, no lo dejaría de lado.

Suspiró mientras sus ojos azabaches se abrieron completamente, aun estaba adormilado, sin embargo una sonrisa pura y genuina se mostró sobre sus labios, de esas que no mostraba desde que apenas era un niño. Sus ojos observaron algo que en verdad le agradaba ver, la silueta de alguien que reposaba tranquilamente a su lado. Era ella, la tímida chica peliazul que después de los tiempos había encontrado nuevamente, la misma con la que había pasado horas hablando de nada, una nada que se había vuelto mas significativo que un montón de cosas. La observo detenidamente, nunca había visto mujer mas bonita en el mundo, y no lo decía porque fuera escultural, si no por todo lo que representaba, su rostro se veía tan apacible mientras dormía, denotando su carácter tranquilo con un aura encantadora que lo sumergió en un mundo de colores. Se había dado cuenta de que había estado daltónico todo este tiempo, y por fin la Hyuuga le mostraba los colores de la vida.

El moreno alargó su diestra con calma, acariciando la mejilla de la chica que respiraba tranquilamente. El había anhelado tantas cosas en su vida, las cosas mas simples, un hogar, una familia, amor sincero, su corazón lo pedía a gritos, pero su rostro jamas iba mostrarlo al mundo, el era un Uchiha y no estaba dispuesto a ser la burla de nadie. Y mucho menos era capaz de decirlo con palabras, era un terror profundo que se apoderaba de su cuerpo el intentar ser demostrativo de amor, mucho peor sería el ser necesitado de amor.

"¿Qué es la felicidad?" Se preguntó entonces, colocando un reflejo serio en su rostro. Había intentado responder esa pregunta hacia tanto tiempo y nunca había podido, incluso cuando estaba con ella sentía que las palabras no salían de su boca. La acarició nuevamente y la chica se removió en su lugar, él se detuvo, no quería despertarla, podría permanecer así un buen rato, podían pasar horas sin que el se quejase de verla descansar y suspirar de vez en cuando. Por dios que deseaba que alguno de esos suspiros estuvieran hechos para él.

Hacia frío, un descomunal frío afuera, estaba casi seguro de que nevaba, casi podía ver los frágiles y pequeños copos de nieve que se acomodaban donde caían, tapizando con calma todo lo que tocaban. Era invierno, su época, había sido su favorita por muchas cosas. Por las festividades cuando era niño, el poder compartir con su familia de todas aquellas tradiciones, que por el mero hecho de estar en compañía, le hacían sentirse realizado, más tarde estuvo a punto de odiarla, hasta que se dio cuenta de que se había vuelto tan frío como la misma estación. Sin darse cuenta Sasuke era como una tormenta de nieve que arrasaba con todo a su alcance. Y lo notaba porque parecía que todo a su alrededor comenzaba a marchitarse, había vivido envuelto en una burbuja de cristal que se rompió junto con la muerte de su hermano, quien había muerto justamente a su causa, y tras ello la rabia, el coraje y el orgullo que sentía colapsaron, como si un huracán helado pasara por su interior, congelando cada mísero sentimiento que pudiera haber crecido, había estado solo casi toda su vida, y ahora que comprendía los grandes sacrificios de su hermano, también le perdía, odiaba a todo mundo y deseaba que todos sintieran lo mismo que él. Era natural, era normal ver todos los lazos que había construido desvanecerse tan lentamente. Sin embargo ahí estaba él, recostado de lado junto a aquella chica, una chica lo más normal, lo más común que pudiera encontrar, eso era ella ante los ojos de los demás, pero para él, ella significaba muchas cosas. Tranquilidad, paciencia, calor, ella traía consigo un revuelo de sensaciones que lo derretían por dentro por momentos. Ella podía ser nadie para los demás, pero para él, era diferente.

Si bien en un principio, jamás pudo encontrarle una palabra a su acercamiento, si no se atrevió a llamarse a ambos por una palabra después de haberle robado un beso, también sabía que no había de otra, él no dejaría que ella se negara a mantenerse cerca, ella estaba ahí para él, para besarla cuando quisiera, para abrazarla, acariciarla y ponerla de mil colores con sus comentarios osados. Esas muecas que tanto le gustaba ver en la chica, que lo hacían sonreír arrogante.

Hinata abrió los ojos lentamente, estirando su cuerpo por completo, sintiendo en las yemas de sus dedos el contacto con la piel tibia del cuerpo de él. Había olvidado donde estaba, y como estaba... Pero en ese instante la memoria se le refrescó, porque al sentirlo, cuando apenas le tocó, sintió erizar su piel por completo, y de inmediato sus pensamientos se inundaron con un nombre. Sólo uno que le hacia sentirse así, uno que le hacía estremecer. Confirmó con sus ojos albinos lo que tanto deseaba, Sasuke Uchiha reposaba a su lado y la veía de una manera tan enganchadora, sólo como él sabia. Su corazón se aceleró y sus mejillas se encendieron por completo. Estaba realmente avergonzada, cada vez que él la miraba de esa forma tan peculiar, tan propietaria, ella enloquecía, a veces era tan seco, tan insensible que deseaba golpearlo, era cierto, pero también tenía sus momentos, quizá poco románticos, pero muy espontáneos, muy a su manera.

La chica le sonrió con gentileza, mientras su mano recorría el torso desnudo del chico con cautela, haciendo pequeños caminitos hasta llegar a sus hombros, recorriendo cada centímetro con detenimiento, como si fuese la primera vez que explorara aquella parte de su cuerpo, como si fuese aquella la primera mañana que despertaba junto a él. Tragó saliva y cerró los ojos instantáneamente al tanto que un suspiro profundo se le escapó. No debía imaginar semejantes cosas que sólo le pasaban por la cabeza cuando él la provocaba, se sentía indecente pensándolo junto a ella, tan unidos, tan amantes. El siempre decía que no tenía porque avergonzarse, que era natural que lo deseara, que era natural que él la deseara. Su sonrojo incrementó.

- Buenos días... Princesa – exclamó él con voz tranquila, mientras su rostro se movió hacia el frente para encontrarse con el de ella y apoderarse de aquellos finos labios que tanto deseaba.

- Buenos días – mencionó la aludida después de aquel beso matutino, esos gestos de él, eran los que más le gustaban, y era los que nunca mostraba, sólo cuando estaban a solas. De cualquier forma ella se sentía gustosa, esos gestos de él, eran sólo para ella. Se sintió egoísta por no quererlo compartir con nadie.

- ¿Ha dormido usted bien? - preguntó él, de la forma más cortés posible, como si en verdad tratara con gente de la realeza. Pero ella era de una realeza diferente. Una que sí valía la pena, sin coronas ni adornos absurdos.

- S-si – dijo de pronto, mientras sus manos proseguían aquella tarea de acariciarlo lentamente, como si no quisiera terminar de hacerlo. - ¿Y tú? - preguntó un poco avergonzada.

- Hmmm. He tenido un sueño delicioso. - sentenció él, con una sonrisa provocativa, al tanto que sus ojos la observaban directamente a los suyos, creando una atmósfera distinta.

- A-ahh... ¿De qué a tratado? - cuestionó ella y al ver como aquella sonrisa se ensanchaba en sus labios, se arrepintió de haberlo cuestionado.

- Hmmm trataba de... - pausó un momento, para darle cierta importancia al asunto, mientras que su mano jugueteaba con las sábanas que la cubrían casi por completo, en un intento por descubrir parte de los hombros de ella, jugueteando con su piel de forma tranquila, y bien entretenida. - ..de ti y de mi...-.

- ¡Sasuke...! - exclamó ella, dejando la tarea que llevaba su mano para acarrearla al rostro y cubrirlo con ambas, le avergonzaba que él le hablase de esa forma, y también que hablara de ellos dos de la manera en que lo hacía.

- Tú me preguntaste... - se sonrió de lado al verla enrojecer, después de todo parecía una pequeña chiquilla que se avergonzaba de sus actos, aún así sabía que no se arrepentía de entregarse a él en cuerpo y alma, y esa era su más grande satisfacción.

Hinata se removió cuando él comenzó a tocarle los hombros, descendiendo por sus brazos lentamente, acariciándola con ternura, aquellos movimientos le propiciaban descargas eléctricas en el cuerpo de la chica, cuya respiración se agitaba con el puro contacto de él. Él la escuchó reírse bajo la palma de sus propias manos, estaba bastante entretenida con cada caricia suya. Esa mujer era sorprendente, se avergonzaba de lo que él la hacía sentir, porque ella también sentía lo mismo. Quizá porque pensaba que tanta alegría era pecado, y a veces él pensaba lo mismo. Cuando estaba con ella su mundo cambiaba, rodaba y rodaba con ella, y lo disfrutaba desde el primer hasta el último segundo. Quería abarcarla por completo, quería tenerla junto a él, escucharla y besarla sin parar.

Él se giró de repente, quedando cuerpo arriba, cubriéndose un poco más el pecho desnudo, para que el frío matutino que se lograba colar por las diminutas rejillas de la ventana no lo resfriaran, observó el techo con curiosidad, como si algo entretenido hubiera en el mismo y sonrió. Había dado justo en el clavo y eso le resultaba gracioso. Lo que nunca pudo responder ahora jugueteaba como respuesta en la punta de su lengua.

Hinata quitó sus manos de su rostro, al sentirlo moverse y observó su nueva posición. ¡Por dios que Sasuke se veía bien desde cualquier ángulo!. No le importó pensar aquello, quería seguir observándolo, y se acercó a él, acomodando su cabeza con tranquilidad sobre su pecho. Sentirlo tan pegado a ella le erizaba la piel, pero le gustaba sentir esa corriente que sentía sobre su columna cada vez que él la tocaba, cada vez que él la hacía suya, y se lo dejaba en claro.

- Hinata... - comenzó nuevamente él, con un tono serio, cosa que la sorprendió, no es que él no fuera una persona seria, si no que por lo general aquel tono llevaba otro toque, sin embargo éste era diferente, sonaba como si fuese a exclamar algo que en verdad le pesaba decir.

- ¿Hmm?... - exclamó ella moviendo su rostro, al tanto que su cuerpo se giró por completo, quedando bocabajo y recargando su mentón sobre los bien delineados pectorales de él, para observarlo a la cara.

Sasuke se mantuvo quieto, la había abrazado y ahora que la había llamado no se atrevía a continuar lo siguiente, estaba un tanto aterrorizado, pero sabía que ella debía saberlo. Le había soportado muchas cosas, y a pesar de su poco tacto al principio había permanecido a su lado. Ella merecía sinceridad.

- Tsk... -chasqueó los dientes, no era que no fuera valiente... pero ¡Por Dios que le costaba trabajo aquello! - Me había preguntado... ¿Qué es la felicidad?.

La chica le escuchó atenta y tras su pregunta, sus ojos plateados lo observaron con más interés, había deseado examinar su mente muchísimas veces, la primera vez que se acercó a ella, cuando la besó, cuando le dijo que necesitaba tocarla y sentir su cuerpo cerca, cuando le había propuesto tantas cosas tan indecorosas para ella. Pero sin duda alguna esta vez, deseaba meterse en su cabeza para conocer la respuesta, porque sabía que jamás la soltaría. ¿Qué era lo que hacía a Sasuke feliz?, ¿Qué era la felicidad para él? Algunas veces quiso imaginar su respuesta, pero aunque lo conociera, no podía hacerlo debido a los cambios repentinos que solía tener el Uchiha. Pasaron varios minutos en silencio, un profundo silencio a la expectativa de que él hablara, minutos que le hicieron confirmar a ella que eso era algo que él no revelaría. Y que quizá...

- ¿Quieres conocer mi respuesta? - exclamó ella con un tono dulce, mientras sus ojos seguían atentos ante cualquier gesto de él.

- Hmm... - dejó escapar él inconscientemente, y cuando las palabras de ella se repitieron en su cabeza, se dio cuenta de que aún no había dicho alguna respuesta. - Nada... nuestra nada...- soltó de pronto él, al tanto que su rostro se veía sereno, como si su mente divagara en otro lugar.

Y en efecto eso era lo que hacía, su mente lo sumergía en un mundo maravilloso donde miles de imágenes de colores vívidos se manifestaban a su alrededor, todas rodeándolo a una velocidad increíble, era como una especie de película que avanza sin cesar de la forma menos prudente posible, cada imagen era tan colorida que incluso difícilmente podía distinguir de qué se trataba. Recuerdos, sin duda eran recuerdos que su cabeza había almacenado y que él quería sacarlos a flote en ese preciso momento.

Aquel desfile de escenas disminuyeron su paso así como su velocidad, y entonces sintió su corazón agitarse repentinamente, podía verlos, podía claramente apreciar como si estuvieran pasando.

La primera vez que la vio, la primera vez que le habló. Sonrió con gesto amable, eso era algo verdaderamente bueno, Hinata por su parte le observaba con curiosidad, estaba hipnotizada al verlo así de entretenido en algo que ella no podía ver... él siguió sumergido en sus pensamientos.

Ahí estaba frente a él, la primera vez que rozó su cuerpo con el de ella, la primera vez que la besó, cuando ella le correspondió con dulzura y posteriormente con desenfreno, cada encuentro que tenían, cada mirada, cada beso, cada abrazo, cada vez que él la poseía, cada vez que ella se entregaba a él y él, gustoso aceptaba su cuerpo como si no hubiera más.

- Cada beso, cada abrazo, cada roce, cada sonrisa... - exteriorizó al fin, en voz baja, mientras ella le escuchaba expectante – cada sensación, cada sonrojo... - continuó y la chica se estremeció, su rostro palideció, se dio cuenta de que él hablaba de ella. Sasuke movió su mano y en automático le acarició la espalda, hundiendo su mano entre las delgadas hebras de cabello, disfrutando de la deliciosa piel de su novia – Felicidad es... - exclamó convencido de cada palabra, mientras su mano seguía descendiendo por la espalda de ella, adentrándose bajo las sábanas que la recubrían. - Felicidad es... esto que siento, cada vez que te veo.

Al fin había hablado, al fin lo había dicho y de sintió liberado, no quiso voltear a verla porque sabía que podía sonrojarse, estaba avergonzado. Cualquiera diría que se había vuelto débil por decir esas palabras. Pero por el contrario, su corazón se estremeció como si hubiese crecido, y se sintió poderoso, se sintió más fuerte.

Ella estaba atónita, no daba crédito a aquellas palabras que se repetían constantemente en su cabeza, él había dicho que ella era su felicidad. Había esperado cualquier cosa absurda menos esa. Y no es que pensara que fuera algo tonto, si no que jamás se imaginaba que él pudiera decir ese tipo de cosas. Porque a pesar del tiempo que tenían juntos, el no era muy detallista, menos en ese sentido, ella sabía que lo amaba y eso bastaba. Eso era suficiente para ella. Pero llegar a escucharlo de esa forma, le había provocado un mundo de sensaciones, sentirlo acariciarle bajo las sábanas le puso la piel de gallina, y al verlo tan serio. ¡Por dios que quería lanzarse sobre él! Le entraron unas inmensas ganas de abrazarlo, besarlo hasta que se cansara y acariciarlo completamente, de pies a cabeza.

Sus mejillas se tornaron rojas nuevamente. ¡Sasuke Uchiha era como un Dios! Cuando se lo proponía no había nada que pudiera superarlo. Y esta vez era uno de esos momentos.

- ¡Sasuke! - exclamó con alegría, su corazón saltaba de gusto, al tanto que sus manos se acomodaron subiendo por el cuello de él, entrelazándose tras el mismo, acariciando su despeinado cabello. Se movió de tal manera que pudiera sentirse libre para abrazarlo, sin importarle como estuviera o si le daba frío, ese hombre era suyo y quería abrazarlo hasta que se cansara.

Se abalanzó sobre él sin prudencia alguna, Sasuke solo la recibió con gusto, atrayéndola más hacia él para sentirla mejor, sentirla pegada a él era una de las cosas que más le gustaba. Y entonces ella lo besó de una manera radical, ella siempre se mantenía serena, disfrutando de los besos sencillos que apenas se atrevía a dar, pero en ese instante lo hacía de forma desenfrenada, rozando sus dulces labios con los de él sin cesar, para después profundizar el beso, dejando que él se adentrara sobre su cavidad bucal, dejando que su lengua se enroscara con la de él como si estuviesen hechas para ello. Después de todo tenía ganas de besarlo hasta que sus labios se desgastaran.

- Te... a-amo... - se atrevió a decir, cuando se hubo separado de él para tomar una buena bocanada de aire para llenar sus pulmones, enrojeció como si fuera la primera vez que lo besaba.

- Si...- asintió él, con una sonrisa autentica en su rostro, una sonrisa que ella no había visto jamás. - Yo también... lo hago, Princesa – dijo sin más, y ella pudo observar en sus oscuros ojos un destello tintineante que jamás había logrado ver con anterioridad.

Ella era de él, y él sin duda alguna le pertenecía, estaba claro, como también lo estaba que no había lugar más feliz en el mundo que aquel instante, en aquella habitación de la morada Uchiha. Sin importar cuanta nieve caía afuera, porque su corazón ardía. Al fin tenía un nuevo motivo para querer al Invierno.

- Hey Hinata... Esta es, nuestra estación...

.

.

.

_Fin~_

_._

_._

_._

Hola mundo!

Waaah ¡En verdad estoy emocionada! escribí este fic de la noche a la mañana, casi casi literalmente, lo inicié en la noche y lo terminé la mañana siguiente xD después de dormir claro está. La idea ya la tenía desde hace tiempo pero... no había tenido mucho tiempo para escribir. Y bueno estos días no han sido tan pesados y me han dado la oportunidad de escribirle más, y por cierto, si lees "El principe Equivocado" pronto saldrá el capítulo III, que ya está casi listo :)

Así que mientras espero a ello, decidí subir este One-Shoot SasuHina. Lo confieso, soy amante de los Shoots :) me encanta leerlos aunque a veces soy algo distraída haha. Bueno eso siempre y nada que ver lo que ando poniendo acá. Aquí vemos, desde el punto de vista de Sasuke, su relación con Hinata y la forma en que la ve, al menos una pequeña reseña de ello, un pequeño viaje al interior de sus pensamientos.

Este fic va dedicado para mi hermana de corazón, de sangre y del alma. "_SweetKnight_" porque ella me ha apoyado desde que inicié a escribir un fic que mi PC vieja aniquiló xD... y porque siempre me comenta, y me alienta a seguir adelante. Sé que tú escribes Harry Potter, de hecho yo también solo que está pausado xD. Me gusta mucho lo que haces, y espero que sigas así, no, eso es mentira, espero que mejores día a día. Porque es como es y así es el puro poder.

También va dedicado para todos mis lectores de "El principe equivocado", y los que me han dejado review, les agradezco en el alma, porque leer sus comentarios me hace sentir fenomenal, me dá ánimos suficientes para seguir publicando. ¡Son un amor!

Un beso, un abrazote y espero que esta pequeña historia sea de su agrado.

Y si desean hacerme feliz, ¡Dejen un Review! hahaha sí, han descubierto que fácil es hacer sonreir a una persona.

¡Mordidas para todos!

_**Ary**_~


End file.
